He Really Did Miss Her
by AiKurokami
Summary: My first lemon! w00t w00t! Lemme know how I did :3 Until next time fellow fanfictioners!


It was midnight. Sakura had just come home from a long day of training with Naruto. She walked through her little apartment she'd got when she turned 18, tired and worn out from the days events. She opened her small fridge and pulled out left overs she brought home the other day from Ichiraku with Naruto and Sai and threw it in the microwave. As she watched the ramen and stewed beef revolve in the square contraption, she closed her eyes and reflected on the days events:  
>Training with Naruto in the Forest of Death, studying her medical ninjutsu with Ino, filing paper work for Lady Tsunade, but the one thing she wanted to do wasn't here. She shook her head at the dirty thought that had just run through her mind. Her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha was sent on a mission over 3 weeks ago. It seems so long since she last seen him.<br>'You mean it's been such a long time since you've felt his dick in you.' Inner Sakura muttered sensually. Sakura cursed her for intruding in her thoughts. Just then the microwave dinged an the smell of her food filled her lungs. She quickly pulled it out, ignoring the slight sting of the heat from the plate on her hand and laid it on the table as she grabbed a fork and dug in. She quickly chewed an swallowed the food and washed it down with a swig of tea. She placed the plates in the sink, promising herself she'd wash them tomorrow and made her way to her bedroom. Simply un wrapping the tapes on her breasts and taking off her skirt, she fell onto her mattress and pillows, sleep taking her quickly.  
>About an hour after she fell asleep, there was a knock on her door. It took them a few times of knocking before she stirred. She stood, drowsy from sleep, cursing whoever was waking her at this time after she just fell asleep. She stumbled towards the door, rubbing her eyes as she reached for the doorknob. As she opened the door, a familiar scent filled her nose; it was the scent of Sasuke. A deep, musky scent that she loves so much. Her sleepy green eyes met passion filled onyx. As soon as their eyes met, Sakura felt herself pushed into her apartment against the wall behind the door she sworn was open just a second ago. Her eyes opened a bit more as she noticed he was leaning over her neck, leaning on his forearms against the wall. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. "S-Sasuke? When did you get back?" Sakura stuttered.<br>"Just now actually. I've missed you a lot Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke responded, exaggerating each sylabol of her name as he dragged his lips across her neck. He then proceeded to plant his lips just below her ear and sucked on her skin.  
>"S-S-Sasukeee. I have a mission tomorrow. I-I really should get some rest...ah..."<br>'Who are you kidding? You haven't seen him in weeks! I'm horny too ya know! It's time for us to get fucked goooood'. Inner Sakura scolded.  
>"Looks like that's going to have to wait. Do you have any idea what being away from you so long does to me?" To emphasize what he meant, he took Sakura's hand that was on the wall and placed it over the large bulge in his pants, exhaling when her hand came in contact with his member through the fabric.<br>"Sakuraaaa." He breathed in her ear hotly. He then move down a bit to the junction of her neck and shoulder and bit down. Sakura moaned softly as he did that and decided he wanted to hear more of that sweet voice. It'd been far too long. He slid his hands down to her sides, all the way down to her thighs. He grabbed a hold of them and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, she crossed her ankles as they met. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to suck and bite her neck as he carried her to the bed just several feet away. When he got there, he laid he down gently and wasted no time crawling over her. He captured her soft pink lips with his own as soon as he was close enough, easily sliding his tongue into her sweet mouth. Sakura submit and let him assume dominance and started to rub his chiseled chest through his shirt. He broke the kiss and sat up to take his tight ninja shirt off and returned to the kiss. She loved rubbing his mind blowing body, feeling his muscles move under her touch. Sasuke then broke the kiss once again to take off her red kunoichi top, having no wrappings on, her breasts came free. He moved his hands from her pink locks down to her perky breasts. He grabbed them gently and needed them with care. "Mmm.." Sakura groaned into his mouth with approval. Sasuke smirked as he removed his lips from her once again and moved them down to her chest. He lowered his hot lips down to her hard nipple and wrapped them around it.  
>"Ahh!" She moaned as he continued to lick and suck out her breast. Sasuke's hand wandered down to her underwear and slipped right in. He slowly rolled his fingers down to her wet slit. "Mmm, Sakura you're so wet already. Look like you've been waiting to see me too." Without warning he slipped one of his long fingers into her slick hole. "S-Sasuke! Ahhhh..." She continued to moan as he started moving his digit in and out of her. Sasuke moved his mouth back up to her neck and continued his licking, biting, and sucking there as he added another finger inside her, moving them faster.<br>"Sasukeee, I w-want you inside me. Oh! I c-can't wait any longer. Ahhhh" Sakura spoke with difficulty.  
>"As you wish my cherry blossom." He breathed his hot breath onto her just as hot neck. He removed his fingers from her as he sat up to remove his pants and throw her panties aside. Sakura stared longingly at his long thick member that would soon be inside her.<br>'Cha! This is what we've been waiting for!' Inner Sakura chimed excitedly.  
>Sasuke returned over her and placed the tip in her. He looked into her green eyes that were now filled with such love and lust that he automatically thrust into her heat.<br>"Sasuke! Ahhhhhh."  
>Sasuke then adjusted his hips a little, pulled out, and thrusted back in with a long groan. He got a steady pace and began pumping his long length into her tightness. Sakura's loud moans, mewls, and other sweet noises filled his ears and provoked him to go faster. Soon he was going in and out of her as fast as he could. Sakura started to scream in pleasure. He felt his orgasm approaching fast. Sakura could feel hers as well. Sasuke's body was lined with beads of sweat and starting moaning. "S-Sakura... I'm gonna cum. Ahhh. Mmmm!" with a last long passion filled grunt, he filled her heat with his hot seed. The feeling of his hot liquid in her sent her over the edge as she screamed his name, milking his member for all it was worth.<br>Sasuke pulled out of her slowly and laid next to her with his arm resting around her, breathing heavy.  
>"Sasuke..." Sakura breathed. "I love you." Was the last words that came out of her mouth before she drifted into sex induced sleep. "You have no idea how much you mean to me...my cherry blossom." He whispered back as he also lulled into sleep.<br>He really did miss her. 


End file.
